le secret d'Alec
by moujakan
Summary: UA. Je m'appelle Alec Lithgwood, je tiens une blog où je confie ma vie.
1. prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un grand merci à **Clementine** pour ses corrections et ses relectures sur cette histoire.

Petite histoire hors univers de shadowhunter. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Cassandra Clara.

Je me suis inspirée du film sur cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, conseils, critiques, tout quoi...

Alors j'espère que vous allez aussi aimé ma version dans cette histoire sur les personnages de la série shadowhunter.

bonne lecture :D

Je m'appelle Alec Lithgwood, j'ai dix sept ans. J'étudie dans le lycée Shadowhunter de New-York, je suis en classe de terminale. J'ai une petite soeur Izzy qui n'a que quatorze ans et qui me cuisine tous les matins un petit déjeuné. Mais je la complimente toujours que c'est bon même si ça ne l'est pas.

Mes parents sont géniaux, ils travaillent tout le temps mais ils nous aiment.

Tous les matins avant d'aller au lycée, je prends mes amies sur la route car seul moi a une voiture qui peut nous transporter tous.

Alors en premier, je prends Simon , mon meilleur ami, qui n'habite pas loin de chez moi. Ensuite, Lydia ma meilleure amie depuis treize ans. Et sur le chemin, on prend des cafés et du thé avant de prendre la dernière passagère qui est Clary, qui vient d'arriver en ville il y a six mois et a aggrandi notre cercle d'amitié .

C'est ça, ma routine de tous les jours.

Et pour finir mes chers confidents. Je suis gay et personne ne le sait. C'est mon secret depuis des années.

Mon père me faisant tout le temps des blagues sur les filles, je me contente juste de rire à ses sous-entendus car il ne le sait pas et je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire.

Alors à toutes les personnes qui lisent en ce moment même sur ce blog, voici mon histoire.

à suivre...

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

C'est un peu court mais c'était une sorte d'intro en fait :D donc n'hésite pas à donner votre avis.

Merci, kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire

c'est un UA de shadowhunter

Rien ne m'appartient.

Un grand merci à Clementine pour ses corrections et ses relectures.

Merci à vous aussi pour les Favs et Follow ainsi que les review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Liki: Tu as vues aussi le film :p ? C'est un peu ça mais ce n'est pas aussi un copier-coller de ce film ,il y aura un peu ma touche personnelle. Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci beaucoup pour ton review :)

hachiko97414:merci pour ton review ,et je prend ta menace à 1%aussi :p

Tkt je vais essayé.

phany miki:merci beaucoup pour ton review :)

carly:merci :) la suite est là.

Bonne lecture!

Je me réveille bien tôt ce matin. C'est la rentrée après une vacance de deux semaines pour entrer dans le troisième trimestre avant le baccalauréat. Après une bonne douche pour bien me réveiller, quand je passe près de ma fenêtre, je vois un mec hyper canon qui en train de tondre le jardin de notre voisine d'à côté.

Quand j'entend des bruits de pas qui s'approchent de ma chambre, je me précipite sur mon ordinateur pour dissimuler c'est que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.

"Alors fils, en train de regarder les jolies filles sur Internet. hein?" plaisante-t'il.

Et je fais semblant d'en rire car mon père ne sait pas qu' elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

"Ouais.

"Descend prendre ton petit-déjeuner, tu vas être en retard."

C'est avec les pieds lourds que je descends les marches car je sais que ma petite sœur a encore préparé mon petit-déjeuner et, sans l'enfoncer, elle cuisine mal. Mais je ne veux pas la blesser alors je la complimente seulement en guise de remerciement.

"Tiens Alec" fait Izzy.

"Merci" dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

"Alec pars maintenant ou tu vas être en retard "crie ma mère dans le salon.

"Oui, je pars.À ce soir." criais-je aussi à toute la maison .

En sortant de la maison, je vais dans ma voiture et je vois encore le mec que j'ai maté à ma fenêtre qui est encore là.

"Eh! Je m'appelle Alec. J'habite en face. "me présentais-je à l'inconnu qui se contente de me saluer seulement.

Je démarre et je pars chercher Simon qui habite à deux pas de chez moi.

"Salut mec!"me dit-il.

"Salut!"

A quelques mètres de là, on arrive devant la maison de ma meilleure Lydia qui nous attendais sur le pas de la porte.

"Bonjour vous deux "

"Eh!ça va?"lui demandais-je.

"Oui très bien."

Je termine de récupérer mes amies après avoir pris Clary chez elle. Et maintenant, direction le lycée. Arrivés là bas, je me stationne sur le parking où toutes les autres voitures des élèves se placent. En descendant, je vois Jonathan et sa bande en train de se moquer de Underhill, un garçon qui a le même âge que moi mais il est blond et plus petit que moi. Pourquoi Jonathan et ses potes se moquent de lui ? Car depuis l'âge de treize ans, Underhill a assumé qu'il soit gay.

Quand on pénètre dans l'établissement, nous quatre, nous nous séparons dans le couloir pour suivre chacun son cours.

"On se voit à la pause déjeuner? "propose Clary.

"Oui." fait Lydia.

Et après ça, on se disperse tous.

Avant que j'arrive dans ma salle de cours, je vois notre proviseur Hodge qui m'interpelle:

"Alec, prêt à étudier à fond pour le baccalauréat? "

"Bien sûr." répondis-je, étonné de sa question

"Alors va sans plus attendre étudier." dit il en me tapotant l'épaule. Et c'est ainsi que je me dirige vers ma salle.

Et là, je vois Sébastien mon meilleur ami il y a longtemps, quand il a découvert mon secret, il s'est montré distant et blessé car je ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité en tant qu'ami, alors on s'est plus côtoyé comme avant. Et je suis toujours reconnaissant envers lui car il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. On se contente de se saluer simplement et chacun se dirige dans sa classe.

Quand je m'assoie à ma place, je vois ce couple qui s'assoit toujours devant. Ils s'appellent comment déjà ? Magnus et Catarina. Ils sont inséparables.

Mr Aldertree entre dans la classe et tous les éleves finissent par se taire.

"Après ses longues vacances, j'espère que tout le monde a profité car les choses sérieuses commencent." prévient il.

Durant trois heures de cours d'histoire. La sonnerie retentit pour indiquer la pause. Alors que tous les élèves sont déjà presques sortis, le prof m'interpelle:

"Alec ! Il faut te concentrer, ça n'est plus le moment d'être ailleurs dans le cours." me gronde-t'il

"Oui! Je vous prie de m'excuser." dis je en me souvenant que j'étais occupé à répondre à un e-mail d'un gars qui discute avec moi depuis quelques temps anonymement.

"Alors Comment se passe la rentrée pour toi Matt ?

Ken .

Eh salut ! J'essaye d'être concentré mais en dirait que mon cerveau est toujours en vacances :p et le tien dis moi?

Matt .

Tu n'es pas le seul :) je m'y force aussi.

Ken.

Alors essayons ensemble. Je te dis à plus tard. :)

Matt.

Oui, t'as raison. Ensemble on peut faire des miracles :p. Bonne journée à toi.

Ken. "

"C'est tout Alec"

Et là c'est la voix de mon professeur qui me tire de mes pensées .

À la sortie pour rejoindre la cafétéria, je vois Cat et Magnus, qui semblent avoir discuter avec Lydia, partirent.

À suivre. ...

Comment vous l'avez trouvé?


End file.
